


Happier Days

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Barry is just as ready for Iris to give birth as Iris is.





	Happier Days

Barry was going to go crazy if Iris stayed pregnant any longer. It wasn’t because she was an unbearably moody or a mean pregnant woman, it’s just that Barry was so worried about her at all times that his nerves were pretty much shot. They’d passed her due date two days ago and the doctor said they’d wait until week before deciding to induce labor. The OBGYN already thought it was weird that she was carrying a full term with twins, and at this point Barry was concerned that Iris was going to to just pop them out at her leisure.

 

“Don’t say that I’m going to `pop out’ our kids. I’m giving birth. A miraculous and natural part of life. I’m not popping a pimple,” she corrected when he voice his concerns.

 

“You know what I mean. Are you okay though,” he asked, his hands going to her back and shoulders. “You’re not hurting or anything right?” he clarified.

 

Iris smiled and reached up to cradle his face.

 

“Barry I’m fine! I feel really great actually. I mean I’m hot, my feet hurt, and my ankles are swollen but I feel healthy,” she told him, pulling him down to kiss his lips.

 

Barry melted under her tender touch and she beamed at him.

 

“My Iris. Our babies,” he sighed, his hands going to her belly. The twins tended to move a lot when Barry sang to them, but they were truly active when Barry cradled Iris’s belly like he was now.

 

“You’re a sap, babe.” she said. Barry rubbed her belly and Iris gasped as she felt kicks.

 

“There you guys are!” Barry said, grinning a Iris’s stomach. “Daddy and Mommy want to meet you so bad, when are you guys gonna come?” Barry cooed. Iris laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his scalp.

 

“You can’t rush perfection Barry. And our babies are perfect,” she bragged.

 

“And how could they not, with a mother like you?” he said, kissing Iris tenderly. 

 

“You’re both disgusting and I want the last few seconds erased from my memory,” Joanie called. Barry and Iris looked up.

 

“Hey Joanie, what’s up?” Iris asked, unabashedly.

 

“Nothing, it’s just you guys’ turn to watch Danielle.” Joanie said, and at that moment, the little tyke ran in and almost ran straight into Iris, but Barry snatched her up, settling her on his hip.

 

“Dani, be careful. We have to be careful with Iris emember?” Joanie said, walking forward quickly, scolding Dani.

 

“Sorry Joanie! I’m just excited,” Danie grinned, her front teeth missing. Barry set her down and Joanie wrapped her arms as much as she could around Iris.

 

“Hi baby,” Iris smiled, tugging lightly at Dani’s braids.

 

“Hey, I worked hard on those braids!” Joanie protested.

 

“Sorry, she’s just so cute, I just have to tease her,” Iris grinned. 

 

“Iris, can I go to the pool?” Dani asked, tilting her head back to see over the swell of Iris’s belly.

 

“I don’t know, can you swim?” Iris asked.

 

Joanie snorted.

 

“No!” Dani said confidently. Barry chuckled and Dani looked at him.

 

“You can’t laugh at me Uncle Barry, you have a goofy face!” she sassed. Barry raised an eyebrow in surprise, but he didn’t seem offended.

 

“Dani, really? Really?” Joanie asked.

 

“You said it first!” Dani protested.

 

Barry turned to Joanie with a betrayed look.

 

“Joanie that’s cold,” he said.

 

Joanie laughed.

 

“Whatever, I’m gonna be late for my interview. I’ll see you guys later,” Joanie said, hugging Iris and Barry and kissing Dani’s forehead.

 

“Bye, drive safe!” Iris called after her.

 

“Don’t mom me!” Joanie called back.

 

Iris rolled her eyes and waved again.

 

“Well, looks like it’s just us Dani. Do you want to maybe go to the park?”

 

“No swimming?” Dani asked. Iris pursed her lips.

 

“Well I’m kinda top heavy these so I don’t know about my swimming right now, but maybe Barry can teach you how,” Iris suggested.

 

“I’m a great swimmer,” Barry said. 

 

Dani looked skeptic about that. Iris thought it was pretty funny that Dani was always clowning Barry like he was her age, but Iris knew that she loved him a lot.

 

“Is it cause you just stand in the water?” she asked. Barry ruffled her hair, jostling her braids.

 

“Um, no I actually do swim. Of course, you’re about two feet tall so you can’t even swim in the public pool,” he teased. Dani gasped.

 

“Take that back! I’m tall enough to go on rides, so I can swim in the pool!” she protested.

 

“I don’t know Dani. You’re  _ really _ little,” Iris teased. Dani rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re barely taller than me!” Dani protested, which was objectively not true but Barry nodded solemnly anyway.

 

“SHe’s got you there. You’re about three feet taller than her but come puberty, who knows?” Barry asked. Iris pointed at him irritably.

 

“Don’t even jinx me like that, I need wood to knock on,” Iris complained, walking over to an end table and knocking twice.

 

Despite Iris wanting to spend the rest of her day with her baby sister, she did still have work to finish, namely an article she was meant to be proofreading and sending off  to the Central City Citizen database where her executive assistant could fact check and then finish the layout. It was standard work for Iris, stuff that she could practically do with her eyes closed but she had a serious case of pregnancy brain, since she was always getting her thoughts mixed up. But she could hear Dani talking, probably trying to cajole Barry into taking her somewhere like Coast City’s amusement park.

 

Iris finally,  _ finally _ finished her work and checked news alerts, bracing her  back as she did so. However, there were new reports of what looked like red all over the city. Iris frowned at this, her mind darting between thoughts.

 

“It can’t be. He’s dead,” she said. It was probably nothing, but Iris wrote a reminder to herself to tell Barry what the people were seeing.

 

Iris finally got up however, and waddled to the living room where Dani was sprawled on her back reading a book.

 

“Watcha reading baby?” Iris asked, noting that Barry wasn’t actually anywhere to be seen.

 

“‘M reading about the animal kingom,” she said. Iris smiled and sat on the couch, putting her feet on the cushions.

 

“Oh yeah? Any good?”

 

Dani rolled over and grinned at Iris.

 

“Yes! I want to be a squid,” she said seriously. Iris frowned.

 

“A squid?”

 

“Yeah! They’re soft, they swim in the ocean, and they’re smart!” Dani exclaimed, sighing happily. Iris pouted playfully and made graby hands at Dani who crawled over to her sister immediately.

 

“But you’re already those thing, baby. I’ll be so sad if you’re a squid because then I can’t see you anytime I want. And where would I be without my baby?” Iris asked, tickling her sister. Dani squirmed but made no effort to get away, her giggles making Iris’s heart warm.

 

“I’m not a baby Iris! I’m seven and a half!” the girl protested.

 

See, it was like this. During Cecile’s actual pregnancy, Iris didn’t get a chance to lavish her sister in the womb, and there was always  _ something _ happening in Central City. A villain, or a catastrophe hellbent on taking away the joy from their happiest moments.

 

So, when Danielle was born with little fanfare other than what was normal for a birth in the family, Iris had kinda latched onto that happiness and it had given her hope for so long that she could eventually learn to be happy about the life she was living now, even with villains. To Iris, Danielle had taught her to live in this world, after four years of tragedy and destruction. And she loved her even more because of it. Not to mention, that their age difference was so wide that Iris knew she’d always see Dani as her baby sister, emphasis on baby. 

 

“No? Then why do I look at you and just want to smoosh those precious cheeks? Hm? Gimme them cheeks,” Iris cooed, pinching Dani’s cheeks lightly and pressing kisses to her face. Dani protested, but the truth of the matter was that she was somewhat spoiled and getting attention was par for the course for Dani.

 

Just then, a gust of wind and the silent intensity of electricity and Barry was back, with a box of donuts and for Iris, what looked like a whole tin of brownies.

 

“Babe you’re an angel, I swear,” Iris smiled and Dani thanked Barry loudly, grabbing a donut and eating it slowly, savoring it.

 

“Thank you Barry!” Dani said, around a mouthful of donut. Barry set both treats down (although the brownies were in Iris’s reach) and plopped down next to Iris and started to massage her feet.

 

“So, did you finally finish that article?” he asked teasingly. Iris fought back her groans of relief (the foot massage) and the sighs of giddiness (the brownies) long enough to answer.

 

“Yes I did. And if it were late, I’ll remember to fire myself as editor,” she said, flipping her braids back behind her and making a face at Barry.

 

“So bossy,” Barry laughed. Iris shoved another brownie in her face, ignoring Barry summarily.

 

“Barry, when are the babies coming? I’m ready to be an auntie!” Dani said eating another donut and sitting on Iris’s thighs. Dani started to rub Iris’s belly, and tapping it like a fish tank.

 

“Well, the babies will come when they’re ready Dani. Although, the doctor is probably gonna help out if they’re not born soon,” Barry said. Dani sighed.

 

“They’re gonna be so cute. They’re gonna be  _ my _ babies,” she said. Iris snorted.

 

“Watch it short stack!” Iris said playfully.

 

“You’ll be too fat to chase me if I take them,” Dani said triumphantly. Iris shook her head.

 

“You aren’t even strong enough to hold one baby let alone two,” Iris said dismissively waving her hand.

 

“I could too!” Dani protested. Iris laughed.

 

“Ha, okay then. Shouldn’t you be reading about squids?” Iris asked.

 

“Childish,” Barry chastised, and Iris just  _ knew _ he was talking about them both and she stuck out her tongue.

 

“Help me stand up, I need to use the restroom,” Iris said plainly, setting the brownies aside. She wasn’t even worried about any being missing since Dani didn’t like that and Barry was tired of them at this point since she’d been craving them nonstop since the start.

 

Once Iris was done using the restroom, Dani was passed out in the guest bedroom and Barry was zipping through the house cleaning up and she just walked back to her desk, knowing that Barry would just run around her.

 

“Babe, where are your tax forms for the year? I’m trying to get a head start,” she said. A whoosh and the papers were stacked next to her. “Thank you babe,” she called.

 

For the rest of the afternoon Iris slogged through the taxes and Barry finished up some of the repairs around the house and was probably rearranging the nursery for the umpteenth time. Iris was nearly done when she felt Barry’s hands knead her shoulders.

 

“Are you ready to join the land of the living again? Iris,” Barry crooned into her ear. “Iris, are you listening?” he asked.

 

“Huh What’s up babe?” she asked, finally looking away long enough to look up and offer up her lips to Barry. 

 

“Your dad literally got here, picked up Dani, greeted you, left and you didn’t even notice. Are you okay?” he asked. Iris nodded.

 

“Yeah just a little distracted by these taxes. But I think I’ve had enough,” she says standing up with Barry’s help.

 

She gets ready for bed and when they get in bed Barry falls asleep immediately. This was Iris’s least favorite part of the day, trying to get asleep with two babies sitting any number of her organs. She was hot and uncomfortable and she turned her head and saw that Barry was resting comfortably on his stomach, his face turned towards her. Iris was feeling a little petty so she scooted over and rested her pregnant belly on Barry’s back heavily, letting him feel the weight. He stirred and she smirked.

 

_ Yeah try to sleep with this resting on your bladder babe. _

 

Man, she couldn’t wait to give birth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The pregnant belly resting on the back was actually something my mom said she did to my dad when she was pregnant, so yeah. It's in there.


End file.
